


The Virtus Family Dilemma

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: Alexander Virtus has almost everything. A manor, a booming business empire, maids and butlers everywhere...but what he doesn't have is much time left to live or an heir. In the competition to choose his successor, he discovers an surprisingly talented member of his staff.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Virtus Family Dilemma

Ch.1

Alexander moved to ring the silver bell on his grand mahogany desk. His plan was unorthodox, but the Virtus family name had to carry on no matter what personal shame he had to endure. He was the last surviving male member of the family, and he had been impotent since he was a teenager; there was no one to succeed his claim to the mega-conglomerate held by the family trust, the spacious villa, and the prestige. After being diagnosed with terminal cancer as the last straw fate had so generously granted him, Alexander realized he had to do something unprecedented in the history of the family. Moreover, he would make sure no crisis like this would occur ever again. He rang the bell.

\- - -

The assorted maids, butlers, and gardeners of the Virtus villa had gathered around an announcement printed on Lord Alexander's own stationary that now adorned the bulletin board in the staff's dining area.

To Villa Staff,  
The lack of a Virtus heir and my own tenure as family head hastening to a close may have left many of you uncertain about your future. This is understandable, and I have decided to choose a new heir to ensure stability for all of you. The method of choosing will be a test to find the most virile staff member; one who will ensure the future of the family as I regrettably could not. The Head Butler will be administering the test, treat his authority as my own. Good luck.  
Sincerely,  
Alexander Virtus

Gossip flooded the room, and the male staff joked to each other about how “virile” they were. The head butler opened the swinging door into the room abruptly and the gossip died instantly. He cleared his throat and spoke briefly “All who are interested, please sign here. You will be tested individually.” He then placed a sheet of lined paper on the table that dominated the room and turned to leave. “I'll pick this up in thirty minutes. Please decide whether to participate before then.” There was a rush of excited male staff; this was the opportunity of a lifetime. It was almost impossible to see who was signing up at any given moment, so crowded was the area around the table. The time passed by in the blink of an eye and the head butler returned to snatch the paper and leave again.

As he strode down the long hallway on his way to deliver the list to Master Virtus, he scanned the paper. There were 31 names in all, consisting of many of the male staff members. However, at the very bottom there was a surprising name written in a tentative scrawl. “Anna.” Must have been a joke. Anna was a timid and sweet blonde haired maid in her late teens, and clearly not in the running for a masculinity contest of any kind.

\- - -

The next morning, a new announcement in the staff room asked all participants to come to the stable. There, the head butler awaited with 31 buckets. Each of them had a name tag for one of the participants. Clearing his throat once again, the head butler said “If it wasn't already abundantly clear, each of you is to take a bucket, then stimulate yourself to the point of releasing semen into the bucket. You must go one at a time to prevent cheating. Once you return with your bucket, please return to the villa proper to avoid any discussion. As I'm sure you're all aware, there is quite a lot on the line for this contest. Well then, let the most virile win! Starting with...Jacob.” A large man who usually worked in the garden strode up with the jeers and jokes of his coworkers at his back. “Jacob, please find a quiet spot behind the stable and be back soon.” The head butler already looked bored.

\- - -

The area in the stable now definitely smelled like what you might expect of all those buckets in one place. The 30th contestant was just now coming back. He wiped his brow as he stepped back in. His slight build didn't quite match up with the butler's expectation: the bottom of the bucket was actually covered in cum, at least more than many of the others. The head butler nodded and looked back down at his list as the contestant turned to walk back to the villa. Just one to go, he thought to himself. He saw “Anna” again and stood up to go, remembering that it must have been a prank addition. Just then, he saw a hooded figure rushing out to the stable that now only contained him and the buckets.

Once the figure arrived, the hood came down. It was Anna. “I'm so sorry I'm late! I wanted to make sure my morning duties were complete and before I knew it...” The head butler interrupted her. “Yes, yes, Anna. Hilarious joke, putting your name down. I do wish you'd have treated the whole situation with more seriousness, though.”

“Um...I'm sorry...but it wasn't a joke.”

“Pardon?”

“I'd truly like to compete in the virility contest!”

“Oh? And just how do you propose to release semen into this bucket with your name on it?”

“Well, I'm a little bit of a weird girl so I thought I could compete...is it not alright?”

Anna's cute face looked devastated, her dreams coming closer to being dashed by the second. Even the stoic head butler couldn't help but crack under the pressure.

“I...I suppose you could take your bucket and give it your best shot. I'm not really sure why though...”

“Thank you for letting me try! I really appreciate it!” Anna beamed a bright smile.

The head butler was genuinely curious about what exactly Anna would do behind the stable, but decided to respect her privacy just as he had the others. However, he didn't have to wait long before he could actually hear a loud splashing sound that went on for 30 seconds or so. Soon after, Anna came sauntering back into the stable with the bucket in a jubilant hand. It was completely overflowing, and a little bit of the cloudy liquid spilled with each step she took. The head butler was in shock. She planted it next to the 30th contestant's bucket and peered over into his bucket.

“Um, are you sure the other participants followed the rules? There's barely anything in their buckets at all...”

The head butler could tell from the smell that what Anna had brought into the stable was indeed semen, but it seemed unbelievable that she had a penis or that she could release so much and overflow the bucket.

He cleared his throat.

“Anna, please come with me to Master Virtus' study.”

“Oh no, did I do something wrong?” The noticeable blush in her cheeks was disappearing rapidly.

“We'll let him be the judge of that.”

\- - -

Moments later, the head butler knocked on his master's door with a terrified maid in tow.

“I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but there's been an interesting development.”

“By all means, come in, come in.”

Alexander had been reading a book on a lavish couch near the desk.

“Well, how did the test go?”

“It mostly proceeded as planned, but Anna here was a surprise at the very end.”

“Was it not to be a test of virility? What would a maid have to do with the test?”

“Anna has told me she believes she is a suitable contestant.”

Alexander's hard eyes turned to the maid, who averted her eyes.

“Anna, speak frankly to me. Do you feel qualified to produce an heir to the Virtus family?”

“Well Master, I'm a girl but...I do have...a man's thing too.”

Alexander's eyebrows rose a bit, but he continued unfazed.

“Can you prove it to me here and now?”

“Well, if Master insists.” Anna blushed.

Anna reached down to lift up the frilly bottom of her maid uniform. Underneath were equally frilly panties, but filled with an unmistakably masculine shape. The fabric was pulled taut by a pair of unusually large orbs and a what couldn't be anything but a cock.

“Is this good enough, Master?”

Alexander's surprise only showed in his voice.

“R-remove your undergarments. Please...”

Anna's blush deepened but she slipped down the thin fabric and bared her abnormality to her direct superiors. Immediately after escaping the confines of her panties, her large balls dropped a bit and began growing in size as they throbbed steadily. They had already been a few times larger than any man’s testes and and they were swiftly dismantling such a trite underestimation of their unconfined size. Her soft cock was covered in an excess of foreskin that drooped down a few inches past the 6 inches of flaccidity. However, Anna’s virile balls had already begun provoking a reaction in her eager rod that was irreversible even in such a grave situation. Anna’s cock began growing an inch at a time, keeping time with the metronome of her balls’ pulsing. However, the lengthening rod continued drooping down as it gradually used up more and more of the foreskin to cover its fleshy protrusion.

Alexander and the head butler had been entranced by such an unbelievable sight, but Alexander had the presence to exclaim, “Goodness, Anna! Your penis must be a foot long!”

“Huh? Oh, but Master...it’s not very hard yet…” Anna was distracted by the tingling pleasure of gradually achieving erection. Suddenly, the cock lurched up and veins began to grow more pronounced as it began hardening in earnest. At 20 inches, the foreskin was completely pulled back taut and the cock had thickened into an unparalleled form. Anna’s balls had run out of room in the gap between her thin legs and now the twin grapefruits fought for room as they continued growing; albeit much more gradually than before. “Ahh, it's at a pretty normal size now. Do you believe me now?”

The head butler cleared his throat. “If I may interject, nothing about that...thing...is normal, Anna. Least of all its size.” He turned to Alexander. “Master Virtus, I saw Anna's bucket completely filled by her output only a few minutes ago. I feel this is likely proof of her virility, though I doubt you expected quite this outcome.”

Alexander nodded, but turned to Anna.

“Anna can you show me how you filled the bucket? You understand this is an important duty I'm thinking of conferring to you and why I want to be sure.”

Before Anna could respond, the head butler interceded “Master Virtus, she just released herself a few minutes ago as I said, you can hardly expect her to do the same now-”

“It’s quite alright.” This time it was Anna who interrupted. “I can easily show you, that bucket was hardly anything at all.” As if in evidence of this, her cocktip began pouring out a stream of precum in the middle of the conversation. Anna had quickly cupped her hands under the flow, but the makeshift container was already about to overflow from precum alone.

“If I may be so bold, Master, where would it be best to release myself? I do not wish to dirty your study.”

“Of course, Anna. Just through this door to my personal spa chamber.”

Anna’s huge rod wobbled as she carefully walked to the other room, causing some unavoidable “small” precum impacts on the immaculate carpet. The head butler sighed and followed her.

The chamber had a small cold pool, a hot jacuzzi, and an area for toweling off near some mops and buckets for the cleaning staff.

“Why not use one of the cleaning buckets, Anna?”

“Thank you, it's beginning to become uncomfortable.” The precum flow only increased as her ball size did as well. Anna quickly shuffled over to a bucket, placed it on the bench for towelling off and pushed down on her obstinate rod to angle it into the bucket. As soon as she touched her cock, it grew another inch as it prepared to complete its urgent release. Spurts of precum ceased for a moment as Anna jacked off her insanely big cock with both hands, then her balls seized up and pumped the first load up. The first shot impacted the bucket so hard that Anna had to reach out to prevent it from falling over. However, without enough leverage to hold her proud penis down, it arrogantly flexed upward and blasted the mirror opposite the bench with a huge shot that ricocheted over the floor. Anna quickly pushed down again to put her third shot at least in the bucket, but the even larger shot effortlessly overflowed the bucket...then it fell over and spilled on the floor.

Anna murmured “Sorry, I couldn't help it…” as her cock began blasting the mirror again. Without knowing where to put the rest of her semen, She just closed her eyes and let her wild dick spray freely. Each shot of thick cum went on for seconds, but her balls were growing smaller with each potent shot. After plastering the mirror, the floor, some of the ceiling, and of course the bucket, Anna sighed as her powerful orgasm finished. Her dick shrank a bit in afterglow, but her balls had already begun refilling themselves to bursting.

What felt like hours but what was really only a minute passed as both butler and master took in the scene before them. In this time, Anna's penis grew just as hard as when she had entered the spa and new precum began adding to the pile of Anna’s output covering the floor. However, Alexander recovered enough to stammer.

“Congratulations, Lady...Virtus!”

Ch.2

The Virtus master bedroom was quiet and undisturbed, but for light snoring and a hugely tented bedsheet. The door opened and a maid quietly padded to the bedside of the current master of the Virtus household. Anna yawned and stretched, inadvertently causing the tent to wobble erratically.

“Ah, good morning Eliza. Can you take care of this as usual?” Anna pulled down the covers, revealing her majestic morning wood with a condom filled by the night’s gallon of precum hanging off of it.

“Of course, Lady Virtus.” Eliza expertly slipped the condom off the thick shaft, tied it in a knot, and placed it on the bedside table with a thud. She then slipped her panties and shoes off, climbed onto the bed and speared herself on Anna's brutal weapon. Of course, she could only take about 10 inches of Anna at most after frequent practice, but it was a valiant effort. Precum continued flowing out of Anna’s organ unabated, lubricating Eliza’s pussy excessively.

“Just so you know, Eliza...I'm feeling a bit backed up this morning.” Anna said in between light thrusts. “I think there could be a bit more than usual.” Her balls were visual evidence of this, forcing Anna’s legs further and further apart as they grew beyond their normal size.

“I'm terribly sorry if we failed to satisfy you last night, I shall lecture the other maids-” Eliza’s composure was suddenly ruined as Anna’s cock abruptly exploded with cum deep inside her, filling her womb in moments and causing the maid to groan inadvertently. Anna’s blonde bedhead grew streaked with sweat as each feminine grunt launched another thick salvo into the reticent maid until her inflated belly grew too large and cum began backwashing onto the bedsheets. “Anna...please...I have no more room…” The maid’s decorum slipped.

Anna sighed and sat up enough to push Eliza off her still-spurting cock onto some pillows. Arcs of liquid gushed past the confines of the bed and onto the floor. Fortunately, one of the first changes Anna had made after becoming the lady of the villa was making sure all the rooms she usually spent time in had hard floors with no carpets to ruin. Anna jacked her dick off with one hand as the rest of the day's first load splattered all over the floor. Once the spurts died down, her still completely hard 21 inch pole throbbed intensely and her balls ached with more need that hadn't been satisfied.

“I think I'll give Fiona a bath today, I really need to unload some more.” Anna mentioned to the frazzled Eliza.

“As you wish. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic at your ladyship’s generosity.” Eliza climbed off the bed with cum still leaking out of her, covered it with her hand, and left the room.

Anna got up and considered putting on something other than a silky pajama top, but an accidental flex launching a glob of precum pointedly reminded her that putting on bottoms would have to wait. She also left the room and went down the hallway, leaving a precum trail behind her. Fiona appeared moments later, cleaning the precum with a mop as she followed. “Good morning, Lady Virtus! I understand you'll be indulging me today?”

Anna turned, thwapping Fiona on the side with an extremely hard object. “Look at this, I think I might break my record today.” Despite just having filled Eliza and splattered her bedroom, Anna’s balls hadn't diminished in size at all from their bigger than grapefruit grandeur.

“W-wow! I never get tired of how amazing you are, Lady Virtus!” Fiona practically gushed with fangirl enthusiasm, but Anna was in no mood to wait long.

“Thank you. Let's do it immediately.”

Fiona opened the next door and was out of her clothes and into a large metal bathtub in mere moments. She was a thin girl with only modest breasts, but she had a lithe charm to her that, along with her enthusiasm, Anna found endearing. Entering the room, dick first, Anna began jacking off as she walked over to the tub. She felt a new orgasm begin building quickly and aimed her cum cannon into the tub. Her balls finally began working full force after Anna held back a bit while inside Eliza. The first salvo was much larger than earlier, and the shots didn't diminish in size for some time. Meanwhile, Fiona was fingering herself and spasming as her fetish was fulfilled, her form being splattered with shot after shot as the huge tub slowly filled. As the shots slowed, Anna didn't waste any time bringing herself to a second orgasm. Her balls were reducing slowly as she shot semen as hard and as quickly as she could.

When she first performed this act with Fiona a few months before, it had taken 4 full loads to fill the tub, but each time they did it her loads increased in size and overflowed the tub. Today, Anna felt like she'd finally be able to do it in only 3. The second load went on for ages and was a bit over the halfway mark of the tub. Fiona’s legs were submerged completely. Anna realized she needed to dig deep for this and closed her eyes, trying to will her arousal to maximum and release some mental blocks she'd had since she was a young teenager. Her truly incredible body answered. What was once a 21 inch dick had grown and lengthened into at least 25 inches of even thicker cock that flushed red from all the blood. Her balls, which had been down to baseball size, had grown beyond any other time she could think of, the sac stretched completely taut around two basketballs filled with freshly made fluid with the tub’s name on it.

“Oh my goodness, are you alright Lady Virtus?” Fiona noticed the sudden growth through her cum addled senses.

“Never better.” Anna smirked and let the cum tsunami out.

The cockhole widened noticeably to accommodate the prodigious load’s size, and in 2 shots the tub had already been filled. Anna was far from done, though. She had really opened the floodgates on this one and each shot was half the size of one of her “normal” loads. The room was being filled now, and the ankle deep layer of cum began to travel under the door into the hallway. Anna moaned beyond her control as absurd amounts of fluid vacated her powerful testes. However, even Anna’s body had limits. Each shot began decreasing and Anna felt weaker and weaker from her exertions. Finally, one last spurt dribbled out and fell onto the cum pool she was standing in. Her balls had shrunk to a relatively tiny egg size and her extra large cock was shriveling back into afterglow-induced floppiness. She collapsed in a heap, landing in the layer of cum.

“Well, I think I broke my record. That was exactly what I needed after getting backed up.” Anna peered over at Fiona, who had fainted from having her fantasy so perfectly realized. Oh well. She looked down at her balls engorging with new semen already. She could conduct the morning’s business with no more interruptions...but then she might need another break.


End file.
